The overall objective of the Analytic Core E is to provide SCCOR project investigators with all of the[unreadable] technology, expertise, and advanced instrumentation needed to perform Mass Spectrometry and Flow[unreadable] Cytometry analyses. The Analytic Core will take advantage of much of the existing network of scientific[unreadable] support services already existing within the Lerner Research Institute, and will leverage the resources[unreadable] requested to ensure that these services are easily accessible to the SCCOR projects in a timely and[unreadable] consistent manner. The services and resources described below will include Flow Cytometry, Mass[unreadable] Spectrometry, and associated informatic and computer support. The Flow Cytometry section will provide[unreadable] investigators with a resource for analytical and preparative studies of cells using flow cytometry. The core[unreadable] offer access to several different Flow Cytometry instruments, as well as a broad range of services from[unreadable] consultation, experimental design, and data analysis to staining of cells for specific procedures. Specific[unreadable] expertise of the core will be provided to study quantitative expression of platelet surface CD36; assessment[unreadable] of platelet-leukocyte conjugates; identification and characterization of platelet, endothelial and leukocyte[unreadable] microparticles in samples from human subjects and mice; and assessment of platelet leukocyte and[unreadable] endothelial cell activation. The Mass Spectrometry section of the Core will provide SCCOR investigators[unreadable] with access to advanced instrumentation and expertise for the analysis of proteins, peptides, oxidized[unreadable] phospholipids, and small biomarkers. The laboratories have 2 components: a proteornics program[unreadable] characterized by high-throughput protein sequencing and identification; and a small molecule analysis[unreadable] program that offers investigators the ability to develop and use analytical methods for detection,[unreadable] quantification, and isolation of biomarkers in plasma and in atheromatours materials isolated from patient[unreadable] samples.